Generally, pets are animals that have been mainly raised for enjoyment by humans. Humans have been breeding mammals, birds, and fishes as well as dogs, cats, canaries, and goldfish since ancient times. However, in recent years, reptiles and amphibians including snakes, lizards, crocodiles, turtles, frogs, and salamanders are raised as pets. In particular, bloodlines are important for dogs and cats, and goldfish is famous as a product of the improvement of species.
Recently, as interest in pets is increased, people having various pets, such as dogs and cats, are generally increased in the country.
However, most pets are predatory animals and have traits, such as sharp teeth and strong, sharp, and retractable claws, of the predatory animals. Accordingly, the pets frequently scratch something with the claws to grind the claws in order to relieve stress, thereby significantly causing damages to living tools such as sofas, furniture, and wallpaper in the house.
In order to solve the above problems, Korea Patent Application No. 10-2006-0087716 discloses an amenity capable of basically resolving the instinct of animals as pets having sharp claws to frequently scratch something or ride up are allowed to always freely scratch the amenity. In addition, the amenity serves as a playground and a resting place for climbing and playing at any time, so that animals can be improved in the intelligence and health thereof. The amenity may transmit garden feeling in a living space, so that the amenity may be utilized as an interior accessory or have an interior decoration function.
However, according to the amenity for the pet of the related art, a stem body is integrally formed with decoration leaves, so that the height of the stem body may not be adjusted. In particular, the pet, which has a sharp claw to habitually frequently scratch something or like riding, is supported on the outer surface of the stem body while moving. Accordingly, the outer surface of the stem body may be cracked to degrade beauty, which results from the absence of facilities for the rest of the pet on the stem body in addition to an animal resting plate in a panel structure.
For reference, the invention of the above-described cited reference refers to only the background technology of the art in which the present invention pertains, and does not refer to the prior art.